


Tiny Rivers

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica knows she's a girl, and Butters knows she's a beautiful girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my first fic of the year since the only thing I've posted was an old one shot from my FFN account. YAY.  
> So this story is partially inspired by a random thought I had at like 3 am the other day: "dang, my stretch marks are like the roads in North Carolina. Or...or rivers." I was watching South Park at the moment. And it was a Butters and Cartman episode.  
> It hit me a couple days later: Make this an Erica fic. It fit perfectly, so I just rolled with it. And now I've done this. Enjoy!

 It was Friday night. Everyone was out dating, hooking up, getting drunk, overspending at fancy steakhouses.

Everyone, that is, except for two people.

Butters Stotch and Erica Cartman were lying together under a blanket on the couch, watching a terrible rom-com...well, Erica thought it was terrible. She had picked it because it sucked and she loved to hate-watch movies like that. Plus, Butters found it quite entertaining, which made Erica happy. Butters was so hot when he got all sensitive...

Of course, this was a terrible rom-com, so there had to be an awkward bikini scene.

"Ew."

Erica winced at the female lead's flawlessly flat stomach.

"There's not much TO her, is there?" Butters glanced aside to the screen, squinting. "Nothing I can play with..." Butters mumbled as he fondled Erica's soft stomach.

Erica giggled and blushed at the same time-giggleblushed? Butters ran his fingers around in little trails on Erica's skin. And after a second, Erica figured out exactly what Butters was doing.

"Butters, you're tracing my stretch marks..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Butters, that's fucking embarrassing! You can't do that."

"But they're so interesting. They're like little rivers..."

"They're just there because I'm fat and gross..." Erica said, turning away from Butters.

"You're fat, yeah-"

"Fuck you, Butters!" Erica turned away, sniffing as she started to cry.

"Lemme finish, will ya? Gee whiz..." Butters sighed. "You're fat, but that makes you soft to snuggle, and I think it's s-sexy..." he said, putting his hand on her cheek.

"Sexy?"

"Y-yeah, you have a really nice body..." Butters said, scooting closer to Erica.

Erica looked into Butters' marble-like teal eyes and realized he was sincere. "Do you... do you think I'm a beautiful girl?"

Butters laid one hand on Erica's upper arm. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world..."

"But I'm not a real girl like she is..." Erica frowned, pointing at the actress onscreen.

Butters looked at his girlfriend . "Do you think you're a girl?"

"I KNOW that I'm a girl, but-"

"But nothing. If you know you're a girl, you're a girl." Butters said softly, planting a kiss on her cheek. "That's all there is to it."

"People won't treat me like a girl... hell, people won't treat me like a human."

"Then those people don't deserve to know a girl like you." Butters crossed his arms at the thought of the rude people, sadly omnipresent, who treated Erica like an object or a freak.

"You know, Butters, you're right. I don't have to deal with those assholes."

Butters drew closer to Erica and their lips met. He stroked her hair, gently rubbed her neck. Erica let out a short moan.

"Butters..."

"Erica?"

"Touch me."

"Like this?" He lightly poked her stomach.

"No, like this." She took his hand and ran it down the curve of her hip.

"Oh..." Butters smiled, "i-is it okay if it's your butt?"

"Yeah," she blushed as his hand slipped down.

"I love you, Butters."

"I love you, Erica."


End file.
